Ataques
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: La ansiedad no es nada buena. Pero siempre podrás contar con alguien ¿no? Clasificado K


_Hola a todos, en realidad no quería ponerme a escribir fics de Frozen, porque cuando comienzo con algo, no me detengo en un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, este fic salió de un par de cosillas que le sucedieron a una persona a la que quiero mucho. Así que le dedico esto a esa persona y a todos los que han pasado por esto en algún momento._

_En realidad no recuerdo muy bien cómo era esa parte de "Conceal. Don't feel." en español. Ok, vi la película en español, pero solo una vez y de ahí en fuera las canciones las he oído en inglés y francés. Así que si notan un error en ello, les ruego me excusen. _

_Oh, y amo la teoría de que Elsa y Anna son primas de Rapunzel. Es tan genial *vienen los hombres de blanco y se la llevan*_

_Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y de sus autores._

* * *

Las voces en su cabeza no la dejaban dormir. Aunque había sucedido hacía un par de meses, aún seguía pensando en el incidente de su coronación. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación respirando profundamente. Se detuvo un momento y recordó aquellos tiempos en los que se repetía la frase que su padre le decía: "No haz de abrir tu corazón". Sonrió con un poco de tristeza y se sentó en un canapé, cerca de la ventana.

Su padre y su madre habían hecho todo lo posible por evitar otro incidente, pero al encerrarla y hacerla ocultar sus poderes, solo habían creado una bomba de tiempo. Y Elsa lo sabía, pero quería creer que podría controlar sus poderes.

Suspiró mientras pensaba en eso y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a relajarse un poco. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y una ligera brisa veraniega entró. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó nuevamente, tratando de dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera y tuviera que comenzar con su rutina diaria.

Más tarde, Elsa bajó al comedor y encontró a su hermana y a Kristoff tomando su desayuno. Sonrió levemente y se sentó a la mesa.

—Buenos días—saludó con su peculiar tono amable.

—¡Buenos días, Elsa!—exclamó Anna sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días, majestad—dijo Kristoff amablemente haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Deja los formalismos, Kristoff. Puedes llamarme Elsa—dijo la rubia. Él asintió un poco avergonzado, como hacía cada vez que se repetía esa escena.

—Estaba comentándole a Kris que deberíamos ir a Corona, sé que podríamos hacer un buen intercambio de productos que—comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras Elsa se servía un poco de té. Prefería hacerlo ella misma en lugar de pedírselo a las mucamas. Sin embargo, al oír el nombre del reino no pudo más que sobresaltarse. Y dado que estaba cansada, su té se congeló inmediatamente—… ¿estás bien, Elsa?—preguntó Anna dándose cuenta de que había algo extraño en su hermana mayor—. Luces cansada, ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

—Sí, lo que pasa es que anoche hizo mucho calor y me desperté varias veces en la noche—mintió ella—. Pero… ¿me decías algo de Corona?

—Sí—continuó la menor sonriendo—, creo que Kris y yo deberíamos ir para hacer negocios.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo—dijo Elsa tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible. Después de todo, un viaje a ese país había ocasionado la muerte de sus padres—. En ese caso, debería ser yo quien fuera, ya que soy la reina…

—Tranquila, Els. Yo me encargo, además ya sabes que todos nos aman allá—remató Anna haciendo que Elsa bajara la mirada concentrándose en su comida.

—Está bien—finalizó ella sabiendo que no podría ponerse en contra de su pequeña hermana.

En la noche, cuando todos en el castillo estaban dormidos, Elsa continuaba pensando en lo que había dicho Anna. No quería perderla de nuevo. Pero tampoco podía retenerla por el resto de su vida. Pronto se iría. Porque sabía que su hermana se casaría pronto con Kristoff y posiblemente se iría a vivir a otro lugar. Pero no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su hermana.

Suspiró y se acostó de nuevo a dormir. Pero ahora comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba y una gran opresión en el pecho. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba esos ataques. Se levantó y supo qué hacer. Por lo menos por esa noche.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, esperando no encontrar nada indecente. Echó un vistazo (o algo muy similar, ya que era de noche y realmente no tenía una visión nocturna envidiable) y vio que no había nadie. Se extrañó y se dio la vuelta para salir.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó Anna desde un extremo de la habitación. Su voz denotaba sorpresa.

—Soy yo, Anna—respondió Elsa con cierta timidez.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sonará extraño pero… ¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche?—preguntó la reina sintiéndose avergonzada. Su hermana encendió una vela en el instante y la tenue luz iluminó sus sonrientes facciones—. Qué manera de rematar mis miedos—pensó Elsa viendo el rostro de su hermana, que combinado con la luz, le daba un aspecto tétrico.

—¡Claro que puedes quedarte!—dijo ella casi gritando— ¿Quieres dormir en el sillón? Espera… ¡No! ¡Duerme en mi cama y yo dormiré en el piso! ¡O en la ventana!—agregó la pelirroja levantándose enseguida y corriendo al encuentro de su hermana.

—No quiero causarte…

—También podríamos dormir juntas, como cuando éramos niñas—dijo Anna sonriendo y levantando un poco la vela para ver a su hermana.

—Si no te molesta…

—¡Ven! ¡Vamos!—dijo la hermana menor casi arrastrando a Elsa. Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo Anna cambiando un poco el tono de su voz y dejando la vela en una mesita cercana a su cama. La rubia asintió— ¿Por qué tan de repente vienes? ¿Está todo bien?

—Podríamos decir que sí. Es solo que… necesitaba…

—¿Tienes miedo?—Elsa la miró como si su hermana le hubiese leído la mente— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—No es miedo… es simple… bueno, sí es en parte miedo. Aún no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó, lo que podría pasar… Ya controlo mis poderes, pero siento como si en algún momento pudieran salirse de control de nuevo...—comenzó a explicar ella y su hermana la abrazó.

—Si eso pasa, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. De nuevo. Y si huyes, sabré que estás en la montaña del norte. O en donde quiera que hagas otro castillo de hielo—dijo la chica pelirroja soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Gracias, supongo. Solo espero que eso no suceda…

—Y ya verás, Elsie, ¿te puedo llamar así?—agregó con ojos de cachorro. Elsa ahogó una risa y asintió— Pronto encontrarás a un guapo y gentil hombre y se casarán y yo tendré muchos y tiernos sobrinos. Les contaré historias, los llevaré a jugar y cuando yo tenga hijos, jugarán todos juntos y haremos muchos hombres de nieve—mientras hablaba movía las manos como si estuviera dibujando la escena en el aire, lo cual hizo que la rubia sonriera y sintiera unas lágrimas en sus ojos—… pero que Olaf no se entere o se pondrá celoso—remató en susurro.

—Gracias, en serio. Puede que me preocupe por nada—dijo recostándose en la cama y mirando al techo—. Sin embargo…

—Todo saldrá bien. Chueco, maltrecho, pero al final, bien. Y ya tengo sueño. Buenas noches Elsie. Que duermas bien—dijo Anna bostezando. Se recostó y le dio la espalda a su hermana—. Oh, y si sigues teniendo miedo, puedes seguir quedándote aquí. Por mí no hay ningún problema…—su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba hasta que se oyó un leve ronquido.

—Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado—pensó Elsa acomodándose.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se estiró tranquilamente. El miedo y la ansiedad habían meguado. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama, notando que su hermana no estaba, pero viendo un poco de nieve en el suelo. Caminó a la salida y encontró a Olaf y a Anna con una bandeja.

Si bien las cosas podían ponerse negras, ahí estaría su familia ¿no es así?

* * *

_Bien, este final me quedó raro (bueno, soy la señora de los finales raros). Pero espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. _

_Si dejan un review, por favor que no sea un tomatazo ¿de acuerdo? Mil gracias de nuevo por leer._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
